That Girl I Fancy
by becomethatgirlyoufancy
Summary: Shaun has left the band and left Tegan and Sara hanging before The Con Tour. Will the girls approve of his replacement? Or will she become something else entirely? Rated teen for now. First story, constructive criticism welcome! Tegan/OC, Sara/Emy
1. The Beginning

"You're WHAT now?"  
I ran my hand over my face, trying not to be too shocked. We all saw this coming, just not in the middle of planning our last tour of the album. We were weeks away from our first show, and now this?  
Shaun stood there awkwardly, fidgeting in his nervousness. "I'm getting married. I wanted you guys to be the first to know."  
Ted grinned, the idiot. Of course he was always the happy one. Jumping up in excitement and hugging Shaun, Johnny joined in. Sara sat on the edge of the couch, smiling, but I knew she was anxious now. I sighed. There wasn't much we could do at this point but congratulate him.  
"She's a lucky girl, Shaun. You know we'll miss you though." Sara, always the diplomatic one.  
Breaking out of the group hug, his expression changed to one of business.  
"I knew I'd be leaving you guys in a shitty situation, so I went ahead and took the liberty of speaking to the label about some replacements. I know who I want to replace me, and they've approved it. I swear you'll love her."  
Sara's face paled. Control freak that she was, I knew this was a mistake. Shaun however, had no idea how much choice we'd had into his original choosing to join us. Sara stood up, arms crossed.  
"You're saying they've already hired someone, that we've never met, to play on our biggest tour yet?" Now Shaun was pale.  
"Uh… yea."


	2. It Was A July Evening

" _I really need to get this key fixed…."_

For about the millionth time this week, I approached my apartment door with trepidation. I had once again forgotten to ask the landlord for a new key, as mine had somehow gotten bent just enough to not want to always cooperate with me or the lock. Finally the door opened, and I sighed with relief. I immediately called the landlord, who agreed to bring me a new key within the hour. Figuring I had some time before he could make it up to my place, I grabbed a quick shower and cleaned up the place a bit. Sure enough, 45 minutes after I'd called, I had a new key, and he'd had a quick laugh at my expense.

"Try not to break this one Mel, or i'll have to charge you extra." He winked, chuckling as he walked out the door. I had just sat back down to finish my chapter when my phone rang. I answered it without looking, ninety percent sure I knew who it was.

"Mel! I got us a gig tonight! We need you downtown. I'm begging you."

I rolled my eyes, doing a mental dance that I had guessed correctly, but still not quite happy about it. It was Claire, my best friend and also the lead singer of the band we had started over a year ago.

"You know I have a meeting in the morning. We can't all survive on our musical talents you know." I heard her squirming, trying not to openly beg. I sighed again, feeling myself give in.

"Where is it? It's not another coffee shop is it?"

"No! It's at the new bar that just opened up on Main. The wait list to get in is ridiculous, and I got us a slot to play tonight. But you'd need to be here in an hour for sound check, or we don't get to play."

I hopped up, running into the back bedroom to grab an outfit.

"What kind of bar? I need to know what to wear."

She was getting impatient. "Just wear your plaid shirt and get over here! Jesus Christ! I need you to hurry Mel. This could be our chance."

I told her I'd be there as soon as I was changed, and hung up. I threw on some skinny jeans, canvas tops, and my lucky blue plaid shirt and as soon as I had some kind of makeup on, I was out the door with my gear.

"You're sure they're actually going to choose her? Because she's the only one I think can do it justice….. Of course I'm serious… I'm really leaving. This girl is who I picked, so they can either pick her for the tour, or postpone and audition….i know they don't….. I know. Time management. Got it….Thanks Piers. You're the man." Shaun ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket, knowing everything would fall into place before he revealed his departure to the girls.

When I arrived at the club, I was shocked to find that Claire had been correct. The line of people waiting to get in was insane. I went around to the back entrance, like Claire had instructed in her texts, and was immediately rushed on stage for sound check. The bar was honestly more like a club, very modern and minimalistic but it also seemed like a venue of sorts. The stage was larger than I had imagined, and about four feet higher than the floor. The lighting was top of the line, and the sound equipment was insane. We were all extremely excited to be playing tonight. Sound check went great. The equipment they'd installed in this place was amazing, even better than we thought once we'd actually used it, and before I knew it we were playing our set.

It all went quickly, so fast I could barely take it in. I loved every minute of it. The crowd was enthusiastic, and some fans from over the past year had showed up which definitely helped, and by the time we finished and ended up backstage, Claire was glowing.

"That was amazing! I'm so glad you could make it." She shoved me playfully, jumping in her excitement. "This is how it could be! We could really make it, Mel!" I grinned. Her excitement was infectious, and it was hard not to imagine that she could be right. We chilled backstage for a bit with our drummer, Steven, and our manager, Andrew, before he finally convinced us that we should go enjoy the new club, since we had been offered free drinks for playing. I was hesitant, as I wasn't really one for clubbing, but I have to admit I did enjoy myself. Claire found some guy to dance with, and I mostly sat at the bar nursing my drink. I was pulled onto the dance floor a couple times by a fan who'd seemed to have a crush on me for a while, but she wasn't really my type. What seemed like hours later, I pushed my way outside to find Andrew, who was always good for a smoke, and I was craving a cigarette like crazy. Sure enough, I found him on the smoke deck built along the side of the building, talking animatedly on his phone. I waited back a bit to give him some privacy, before he turned and his eyes met mine. He lit up, and before I knew it he was grabbing me and shaking me in his excitement.

"You are NEVER going to believe who I just got off the phone with!"

I pushed him off, eyeing him like he was crazy. He was shaking with the anticipation of telling me though. I assumed he'd had some big break, which would most likely mean he wouldn't be our manager very much longer.

"It must've been someone insanely important. Are you gonna tell me, or leave me hanging? If we need to find a new manager we nee…." He cut me off, covering my mouth with his hand.

"They don't want me. They want YOU! For a headlining band! The bass player is leaving for a few weeks, maybe a month, and he said they needed to choose you, and their label agreed. You're never going to guess who it is."

I furrowed my brow as I thought of any band that would honestly take me. A headlining band? I would've been lucky to end up as an opener for someone small. I looked back up at Andrew and I swear his face was glowing, he was dying to tell me.

"Alright, spill."

"It's Tegan and Sara."


	3. I Can't Even Work

Shock. Pure shock. Nothing else processed through my mind. It was running a million miles a minute, and everything in my entire life that could have possibly led me to this very moment played out. Every pathway, every decision, every tiny moment that could have made it possible for the one dream I never truly dared wish to come true, was racing through my mind. Somehow, someone. No. Shaun. Andrew said that Shaun was the one who recommended me. But how? Where had he discovered me? Had he seen one of our shows? Our channel on YouTube? My own personal channel of original songs and covers? Had he heard my name somewhere?

At this point Claire and Steven had made it outside, looking for the both of us. I remember seeing Claire's worried face, Steven with a look of confusion. My subconscious focused on the familiar visage of my best friend, watching as her own emotions played out as she heard the news. First a look of worry, as I was clearly shell-shocked. Then excitement as she found out a headliner wanted me, and finally a confusing mixture of shock and … jealousy? as she found out that it was the one band I would never say no to. The one band that I would follow to the end of the Earth if they asked me to join. Of course we both knew what my answer would be.

I took a deep breath, realizing my brain could probably use the oxygen as it awoke from its stupor. I looked at Andrew, who had never looked happier to be my manager at this point. He knew how much this meant to me, how much their music had done for me. I knew he loved that band as much as me, and that he appreciated that this was a big moment for the both of us.

"When? How on earth was this decided anyways?" I sat down at one of the tables, realizing Claire had already taken a seat and honestly looked very odd to me at the moment. Andrew joined us, as we all processed this news.

"Shaun Huberts is getting married, and since he'll be leaving the band for a bit, they need a replacement. Their US tour starts in September, so you'd need to leave within the next few days to meet them and start practicing. As for how, Shaun apparently saw your videos online where you covered some of Tegan and Sara's songs, and was impressed enough with that and your live performances to feel that it should be you."

The shock took over again. Would this ever feel normal? Hopefully in a few months when I was back, I wouldn't feel so crazy. I turned as Claire sat forward, arms crossed.

"So you're saying she'll be gone from the end of July, until mid October? What about our shows? We already have some booked, and tonight could've been our big break." Was she pissed? Or was I dreaming? Her reaction to this was alien to me.

"Are you seriously pissed right now Claire? I've been offered my dream job and you're worried about yourself." She scoffed.

"This dream job will last a few months. Then what? You could've spent that time building your own career with us." She sat back, arms still crossed.

"Claire, this is going to build my career. You can't play with someone this well known and not get some recognition."

"Recognition in the gay community maybe, but not everywhere else. They're still just as nameless as we are."

I couldn't handle this right now. "Claire, either be happy for me or shut the fuck up. I can't with you right now. Really." I turned to Andrew, who looked apprehensive.

"Tell them I can leave tomorrow. Call them now, whoever you need to call. Arrange it for as early as possible. I can meet them wherever they need me to. Just don't make me sound too desperate for this, ok? Oh, and make sure they know that I'll need my manager with me for any contracts, or deals, and that everything is to go through the both of us. I trust you, but I don't want either of us signing something without the other. Past that, you do whatever you need to do." I stood up, ignoring Claire as Andrew hugged me very enthusiastically. Steven hugged me and sat back down with Claire, and I left to get my things and head home, ignoring the glare pointed at my back.

I had to admit that I was really glad we'd come back to Sara's apartment for this discussion instead of mine.

Sara was livid. When we'd signed on with a bigger label, we'd thought we'd worked it out to have most of the control, like we always had. This was the first time the label had stepped in without letting us in on the decision, and my sister wasn't handling it well. Sure, Shaun had hand picked this girl, which was slightly reassuring, but as soon as Sara had Piers on speakerphone, she let him have it.

"How could you let them do this without speaking to us?! We know nothing about this girl! We've never heard her play, we don't know anything about her history, and we have no idea how she'll get along with everyone. This isn't a decision to be made lightly. She's starting off our tour with us. She'll end up sharing a dressing room with us, and probably get stuck on our bus because they aren't going to put her with the guys! Piers, what the FUCK is going on here?"

" _If you'd let me explain Sara, I would. I understand your concern, I really do."_ I shook my head as Sara tried to interrupt.

" _The girl's great Sara. Shaun did well picking her. I saw her play tonight and she was fantastic. Her names Melanie Taylor._ _She's 25, squeaky clean record, works as a proofreader for a local publishing company, somewhere up in management. She's smart. Gorgeous. Fits in well with your aesthetic. Great with her fans. She's flying out in the morning to meet you both, and start practice. If you don't like her, I need to know tomorrow, or we won't have time to find someone else. Just give her a chance though ok? Her manager was even nice. He'll be there too. Says he's a huge fan."_

Sara still looked pissed, so I finished the conversation.

"Sounds good Piers. We'll meet her tomorrow. Have her come to my place, and tell her to be ready to give us a taste of what she can do. We'll treat her to dinner, and see how it goes. We'll give you our decision tomorrow night." Sara looked a little calmer knowing she had an out, but we both knew it wasn't likely to go over well if we said no.

" _Thanks Tegan. Her flight arrives around 10am, so she'll be at your place around noon. I'll get her set up at the hotel, and then bring her over myself. See you tomorrow girls."_

"Bye Piers." We said it in unison, something that always seemed to amuse Sara. She took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly, something I know her therapist had been reiterating in their sessions. I was already in the kitchen making coffee, since that always seemed to help her, when she joined me. She took the steaming mug and inhaled. I could see she was already calming down.

"When does Emy fly in? I know you wanted to spend the break with her." I finished making my cup and took a sip, adding more sugar before finally sitting down with Sara.

"She gets in tonight, and she wanted me to ask if you wanted to go to dinner. She's thinking sushi, of course, so we need to find a place. She'll also be here tomorrow when Melanie arrives." She took a sip of coffee and wouldn't meet my gaze, so I knew something was up.

"She'll be here to keep you calm, you mean."

She looked at me pointedly, not admitting I was correct.

"It's not that big of a deal Sara. Shaun said she was great, and he's hoping to rejoin us at some point, plus he'll be here for practice to make sure she gets everything right."

"You know how I feel about adding people to the band. It took forever to find Shaun in the first place. We have practically no say in this now, and it's honestly too late to find anyone else."

I relented, knowing this would be an argument I wouldn't win.

"Let's just see what happens tomorrow, ok? Piers already knows that she needs to be ready to play something for us tomorrow. I have everything she would need to play a couple songs, and if it's honestly not enough, we'll tell Piers."

Sara drank her coffee in silence, and I knew that was the best reaction i'd get out of her on this.


End file.
